1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a control apparatus for a direct-injection spark-ignition internal combustion engine. More specifically, the present invention relates to a control apparatus that allows suitable combustion control even at startup, immediately after startup, and at other times in which fuel pressure is low.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-342873 discloses is a technique in which intake stroke injection is selected that primarily injects fuel in the intake stroke when the fuel pressure is low in a direct-injection spark-ignition internal combustion engine, and continuous fuel injection is limited to a permissible interval of the initial phase of the compression stroke when it is impossible to inject fuel in the set injection amount within the intake stroke.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved direct-injection engine control apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.